


Happy Smiles and Soft Kisses

by deadbadwolf



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: A Bit of Fluff, Christmas fic, M/M, this is mostly porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-14
Updated: 2018-12-14
Packaged: 2019-09-17 21:50:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,651
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16982451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deadbadwolf/pseuds/deadbadwolf
Summary: He loved that man more than words could describe.





	Happy Smiles and Soft Kisses

**Author's Note:**

> So, I decided to do a Christmas fluffy fic before going back to my other fic Of Birds and Lions, but as you all can see, I lost control over it and the fic became as smut fest xD  
> So enjoy your porn!

Ryan adjusted his hat for the third time while looking around at the parking lot. Harry had said he would finish his training today around this time of the night, but there was no sign of the blonde and Mason could feel himself blushing as people, specially the media, started noticing the ex Spurs player clearly waiting for someone. He saw some of them starting to take pictures and a couple were actually recording him and that’s when Harry finally decided to show up wearing sweatpants and a warm looking leather jacked, with a giant smile on his face. It was obvious that the blonde hadn’t seen the press, that were now filming him too. He approached Ryan and kissed the top of his head while pulling him in a tight hug, making the smaller man melt into the embrace.  
“We are being recorded H.” The older murmured against his boyfriend’s chest. Harry just squeezed him with a hum and kissed his temple with care and love.  
“It’s okay babe. We didn’t do anything worth of the front pages, and besides, they would just assume that we are just two best mates that missed each other a lot.”  
The younger let him go and looked at Ryan with a soft smile on his face, before turning around and acting like he just noticed the press and waved at them in goodbye. They both entered Ryan’s car and finally left the Spurs’ training grounds and the paparazzis behind.  
The drive home was relaxing, with both men singing along to Christmas carols and just enjoying each other’s company. They both had planned to get home and finally relax while ignoring that the rest of the world existed until Boxing Day, when Harry would be forced to leave their nest as he had a game and it was his captain’s birthday, he couldn’t miss any of that. Not that he wanted it. He loved football and Hugo was one of his favourite people, so he and Ryan had only tonight and tomorrow to hide away and enjoy each other’s company.  
Ryan parked his car by Harry’s and both got out. It was cold outside and the sky was gray, the forecast predicted snow in the coming days, Kane just wished for it to hold until after Boxing Day. He did not fancy playing in the snow as the rain was hard enough to avoid injuries.  
“Oh fuck! It’s so cold!” Mason exclaimed while opening the front door to their house and ushering Harry inside fast. The blonde chuckled at his sensible boyfriend before starting to shed his layers of clothing.  
“Come on, it’s not that cold outside. It could be worse.”  
Kane pulled Ryan into his arms, making the smaller man laugh in surprise at his crazy partner.  
“You’re such a dork and I love you.” Mason said while turning around to look at the blonde’s baby blue eyes, who’s smiling softly at him, making Ryan groan while pulling Harry down by his neck and kissing him hard. “If you keep looking at me like that I will eat you alive babe.”  
Kane was panting against his boyfriend’s lips by the time Mason finally let him go, he blinked his eyes open in confusion at Ryan.  
“Hmm?”  
His simple answer made Mason chuckle while playing with the hair on the nape of Harry’s neck, causing the blonde to close his eyes again and hum in contentment, like an over grown cat.  
“Come on, let’s take this to the bedroom before we end up on the floor again, like last time.” Ryan said while stepping away from Harry, taking a hold of the blonde’s right hand and pulling him along on the direction of their room.  
Kane just observed his lover with a dreamy smile on his face not even paying attention to their surroundings. He left a surprised squeak the moment Mason turned around and pushed him, making Harry fall down on their bed.  
“Lay down and let me take care of you, my love.” The blonde let his breath out in a rush before scooting up on their bed and relaxing against their mattress while opening his legs to give his boyfriend space to work.  
“Oh? What have we got here?” Ryan’s voice made Harry open his eyes back and look down at him. His lover was on his knees, licking his lips and appreciating the erection that the blonde was sporting.  
“Ry... you don’t need to AH!” Harry chocked our a moan the moment Ryan, after dragging the blonde’s trousers down, mouthed his erection through Harry’s pants, making him thrust his hips up looking for more contact.  
Ryan grabbed his thighs in a strong grip while sucking and kissing the length of Harry’s cock, dragging a frustrated moan out of Kane. “Ryyyy! Please don’t make me beg babe!”  
The older smiled while dragging his nose against Harry’s still clothed cock. He had left a large wet spot on it from both his saliva and the blonde’s pre come, Ryan blew hot air against it, making his lover groan out loud and his dick to jump in interest.  
“Sorry Harry. I can’t resist how delicious you look when I make you come undone just with my teasing, but I’m not going to torture you today, today I want you to relax and just let go. I got you babe.” Mason’s hand caressed Harry’s thighs, climbing slowly towards his waist, running his fingertips against the soft and tanned skin and pulling his shirt up, Kane lost no time and got it off quickly before settling down again and looking at his lover with darkened eyes.  
“You’re such a fine human specimen...” Ryan bent down and licked Harry from his pants elastic to his bellybutton, making the younger man whimper. “Hmmm, so tasty.” Saying that, Mason took off his own trousers and shirt and climbed up on Harry’s lap, snuggling the blonde’s erection against his butt.  
“Thought you’re hot even before you got into shape. Always loved how soft you looked and that caused me a lot of unwanted boners back in our academy days.”  
Ryan ran his fingers through Kane’s chest, making his muscles contract under his touch.  
The blonde was panting while watching Mason’s every move with hooded eyes. He thrusted his hips up while grabbing at Ryan’s waist, dragging a strangled moan out of his surprises boyfriend.  
“Oh fuck, Harry. You always feels so good...” Lifting his hips away from Harry’s, making the blonde groan in frustration, Mason smirked.  
He rubbed roughly his erection against Kane’s making both moan again.  
“You want to come Harry? Do you want me to make you come? What do you want babe? My cock inside of your tight ass or you want me to ride you? Hmm?”  
Harry grabbed at his boyfriend disparately, making the older of the two chuckle, before bending down and kissing him. He kept his slow movements going, causing Kane so let small breathy moans in between kisses.  
“Ry please... I need you. I feel like I’m about to burst already! Just please...”  
Mason smiled against his lover’s lips before backing off and out of the bed, making Harry whimper needy.  
“Shhhh I’m here babe... I’ll give you what you want, just relax.” He said while reaching inside their bedside table and taking the bottle of lube out and dropping it by Harry’s body on the mattress.  
Ryan came back to his lover and caressed his legs slowly, until he reached the blonde’s clothed thighs. Grabbing the waistband of Kane’s pants, he pulled them down slowly, making the taller of the two start to pant while lifting his hips to make his boyfriend’s task easier.  
Mason hummed in appreciation while watching Harry’s cock resting, fully erect, against the blonde’s belly. He licked his lips and watched it jump in interest making Ryan smirk and look up at his boyfriend, who had been observing him while holding the bed sheets in a tight grip. He looked already undone and Mason hadn’t even started yet.  
“You’re so needy today babe... Did you miss me that much?”  
He asked while opening the bottle of lube and after stepping out of his own black pants, and applied it to his hard and leaking dick.  
“I miss your touch every day Ry. The only thing I hate about being a footballer is the times I have to be away from home and I’m not able to see you. It feels like I’m missing part of my soul when we aren’t together... I love you and I miss you all the time.”  
Ryan felt tears running down his face, but did nothing to stop them. He bent down over Harry’s body and kissed him hard, making the younger whimper against his mouth as Ryan entered his body with one slow and deep thrust.  
Kane grabbed at his boyfriend’s back, bringing their bodies closer together, changing Ryan’s angle and making him hit the blonde’s prostate and dragging a sob out of his lips.  
Harry forced his eyes open and looked at his lover’s tear streaked face and brought his hands to clean them away using his thumbs.  
“Ah... You’re my every...ah...thing Ry...” He closed his eyes again and threw his head back against their bed with a load moan as Ryan snapped his hips forwards roughly and fastened his pace. He was panting hard and could feel himself growing closer and closer to his own release. Harry was so tight and his words just helped bringing him to his limit closer, so Mason had to pick his pace up, he wanted to watch his love come undone first before he himself let go.  
“Harry... Look at me.” He said while running his left thumb against the blonde’s bottom lib.  
Harry opened his darkened blue eyes and looked at his lover while bringing his thumb inside his hot mouth and sucking it hard, making Ryan lose his pace for a second and dragging a muffled moan from his partner.  
“Oh babe, you feel like heaven! The way you’re squeezing my dick like you’re afraid I would stop... hmm... You’re so good to me babe.” Kane whimpered against his fingers, drooling all over them, he kept the eye contact and when he finally came, Ryan watched all his emotions reflected in those beautiful eyes.  
Harry’s loud moan carrying his name and the way his body spammed and squeezed him was enough to drag Mason with him and making him come, hard, inside the blonde.  
Ryan let his body fall against Kane’s, who hugged him closer to himself while panting like he had just played a 90 minutes match. The older made a small movement to get off Harry, but the blonde held him tighter and groaned the moment he felt Ryan’s softening cock, move inside of him.  
“Let’s stay like this...”  
Mason kissed the blonde’s jaw before lying back down and feeling Kane running his fingers through the skin of his back and making him relax.  
“I was just going to get something to clean you up... We are both going to be all sticky.”  
Harry chuckled while bringing one of his hands to Ryan’s head and started playing with the dark locks. He had a soft and tranquil smile on his face, like nothing could drag him out of his blissed state. He left a moan out the moment Mason slipped out of him, leaving a small feeling of emptiness behind. That made Harry curl his arms tightly around his boyfriend, like he was trying to become one with him.  
“Babe?” Ryan’s sleepy voice broke through the blonde’s panic and made him relax again.  
“Ah, sorry Ry... Go back to sleep.” He said while starting to pet his lover’s hair again.  
Harry looked at their nightstand clock, that read 23:49, and blinked in surprise at the time. He smiled and kissed the top of Ryan’s head before closing his eyes and letting sleep carry him away from his exhausted body.  
He was woken by soft lips against his chest and working their way down to his, already hard, cock.  
Kane opened his legs still half asleep and heard Ryan chuckle at him.  
“My needy dork. Happy Christmas Harry.” And before the blonde could even try to speak, Mason took his whole length inside his mouth, making Harry snap his eyes open and let a choked noise out.  
Moans and whimpers where the only sounds that the blonde could make, specially after Mason brought his dick all the way inside that sinful mouth and swallowed while slipping a finger inside of his still very sensitive body.  
“Ryyyy! I... I’m about...” Ryan pulled away from Harry’s cock and kept pumping him slowly with his free hand, while adding a second and then third digit to his already spamming hole, causing the blonde to sob and fist desperately at the bedsheets with shaking hands. His face was contorted in a pained expression of pure pleasure, sweaty blonde hair sticking on his forehead and his parted lips letting those delicious sounds out... Ryan eyes took all of that in before going back to worshiping his boyfriend’s cock with his mouth and pumping his fingers in and out of him.  
Harry was completely wrecked. Couldn’t form a single phrase without drooling all over himself and the only word he could force out was “Please” over and over again.  
Mason took him as deep as he could until he choked and curled his fingers. Harry cried out his name while coming hard. Ryan drunk everything he had to give, sucking him clean before pulling the blonde’s cock out of his mouth with a low ‘pop’.  
He watched the mess that was his lover and smirked while licking his lips. He loved when Harry would give him all control and just let him do what he wanted to that delicious body of his.  
“Good morning beautiful.” Mason said with a sinful smile.  
Harry took a look at him and groaned, bringing his arms to cover his eyes. He was blushing, making the older man laugh.  
“I love how bashful you become after I fuck you, it’s adorable.”  
“Shut up...” His face had become even redder. Ryan laid down by his side and pulled Harry’s arms away from his face.  
“Hey... I love you. I love you so much Harry. Don’t hide from me.”  
The blonde turned his face towards his lover and smiled shyly before pulling him for a slow kiss. He could taste himself on Ryan’s tongue, making him groan and deepen the kiss. Fuck. He had no energy to take their make out session further.  
“Heeeey, shhh shhhh. It’s okay babe. I know you’ll take care of me later. Let’s just gather our energies back and then go make breakfast, because you must be famished.”  
Harry looked at him confused.  
“Me? What about you?”  
Ryan let out the filthiest smirk the blonde ever saw.  
“Oh, I just ate, thank you.” And licked his lips while looking up and down Kane’s body, making him flush a deep shade of red again and slapped Mason on his chest.  
“I love you, but you’re the worse.”  
Ryan chuckled before lying down against Harry’s chest and letting, the still blushing blonde, pull him closer.  
It took them a couple of hours of just cuddling together before Kane had any energy to drag his body out of the bed and into his sweatpants and to the kitchen. Ryan made him sit down while he himself made their late breakfast.  
They ate in peaceful silence while watching each other with soft smiles. It had been a while since they had had the time to just enjoy each other’s company without having to rush somewhere, so they were more than happy to just be.  
“We should probably move to the living room and open our presents. I’ll even make some cocoa with extra marshmallows for you.”  
Harry smiled happily at his boyfriend before helping him clean the tables and wash the dishes. He couldn’t stop smiling the whole time. Hugging Ryan from behind and hiding his face against the other’s neck, he let out a happy sigh while rubbing his nose against the skin of Mason’s shoulder.  
“I love you more than words can describe...” his voice came out muffled, but he knew that his boyfriend had heard him, as he had brought one of his hands to run through the blonde’s hair, leaving them damp from the dishes Ryan was finishing.  
Turning his head to the side, Mason kissed Harry’s cheek with care.  
“I love you too, you giant dork. Now come on, let me dry my hands so we can move to opening presents... Don’t forget the mugs of cocoa.”  
The sounds of their feet against the warm hard wood was the only noise made until they were both seated on the fluffy rug by the Christmas tree. Their mugs were put on the coffee table by the fireplace so it wouldn’t get in their way.  
“Where should we start?” Harry sounded like a excited kid and that was so adorable that Ryan had to pull him for a quick kiss.  
“Ry?” His voice came out breathy and confused.  
“Harry, you’re too cute for me to resist.” Harry smiled softly at his boyfriend before grabbing the closest box and giving it to him.  
“Here, this one is from Poch to you.”  
Ryan opened it, to find a framed photo of him and their old squad. All wearing suits and with smiles while posing for the photo.  
“That’s... that’s the pic from after the photoshoot isn’t it? I thought they had lost it.”  
The blonde kissed his temple softly and grinned at him.  
“Poch found it in a old pen driver and decided that it would be the perfect present... what do you think?”  
Mason looked at him with wet eyes and smiled.  
“I love it.”  
They spent some time opening all the presents and then just sitting by the fireplace enjoying their cocoas. Ryan smiled suddenly and kissed Harry’s cheek.  
“Oh! I’ve got you one more present! Wait right here!” And with that he ran out of the living room, leaving a very curious Kane behind.  
He came back a couple of minutes later holding a large box. He put it carefully in front of his boyfriend and sat down by him.  
“Go on then, open it.”  
Harry lost no time and opened it fast. He made a shocked noise and then let a surprised laugh out while reaching inside the box and pulling the most adorable Golden Retriever puppy he had ever seen. The blonde looked up with tears on his eyes to Ryan, who had been recording everything.  
“So, do you like him? We are parents now.”  
Kane gave a wet chuckle while hugging the puppy close to his chest and bringing his nose to the soft cream coloured fur.  
“I love him and I love you. Thank you Ry.”  
Mason came closer to his boyfriend and ran his free hand over the soft fur. The puppy was just watching them with curious eyes. His tail was wagging hard, making him shake on Harry’s arms. The couple smiled down at it.  
“What should we name him?” Kane brought the pup close to his face, and it went to town, licking everything it could reach, making his new owner giggle in glee.  
“I don’t know babe. You choose it.”  
The blonde looked back at the pup with a thoughtful face. Until it clicked in his head, the perfect name.  
“This little guy’s name is Brady.”  
Ryan looked confused for a second until it hit him.  
“Seriously babe? Our son is going to be named after a American footballer? How cliche can you be?”  
“Heeey now! Our son does not have a cliche name!” He was laughing while pulling Ryan to his arms and keeping their puppy in between them. He kissed his boyfriend but had to pull away to laugh, as little Brady had tried to participate on their kiss by licking their faces.  
“Well, he is really adorable, just like his dad.”  
The blonde put the puppy on his boyfriend’s arms and looked around their living room.  
“We should clean all the papel away and then we can show Brady the house and let him roam around, obviously supervised as we don’t want him peeing somewhere hidden.”  
The couple cleaned their living room and finally let their new pup explore the area, while they watched from their sofa.  
“This is definitely the best Christmas I ever had... Thank you Ryan.”  
The ex Spurs player smiled and leaned his head against Harry’s shoulder. He hummed while observing Brady playing with one of his brand new chew toys, when he felt it.  
Kane’s hand was rubbing lazy circles softly, against the skin of his inner thigh.  
He knew that his boyfriend was totally clueless about the effects that his innocent touching was having on his body, but that didn’t stop Mason from getting a hard on.  
“We should take a shower and then maybe go outside to play with Brady?”  
Harry looked away from the pup and to his lover and finally noticed the state he was in. He couldn’t hold his smirk back.  
“A shower does sound amazing... A long and hot shower.”  
Ryan groaned and pushed Kane’s shoulder in retaliation, making the blonde laugh. He got up from the couch, picked up their puppy and looked to Ryan with confusion.  
“Did you get him a crate or...?”  
Mason got up and walked out of the room, he came back a minute later carrying a large metal crate full of blankets.  
“I came prepared!”  
They put Brady inside with his toy and left him by himself after putting a bowl of water inside.  
Ryan and Harry made to their bathroom without rush and took their clothes off each other while exchanging small kisses and soft caresses. Just enjoying each other without the need to be fast.  
Mason backed off Kane and entered their shower. Turning the water on he looked back st his boyfriend, who had been observing his every move with darkened blue eyes and an intense expression on his young face.  
“Harry?” Ryan felt his body flush with excitement as Kane’s heated stare traveled up his body until he met his dark brown eyes. The blonde stepped inside the shower, making the smaller man step back instinctively as Harry’s stare had become predatory. That act alone made a small smirk appear on his handsome face.  
Ryan’s pupil was blown wide with desire and he couldn’t contain the soft gasp that left him as his back hit the cold tiles while hot water sprayed on his head from their shower.  
“Harry...” The little sigh carrying his name was all it took for the blonde, who had just cornered his boyfriend against the wall, to break and take Ryan’s jaw with both hands, pulling his face up towards his own for a rough kiss, making the smaller moan shamelessly against Kane’s mouth.  
He squeaked loud when Harry grabbed both of his thighs and pulled him up against his waist, holding him against the wall. The blonde made sure to put one of his feet against the opposite wall so they wouldn’t slip and fall.  
“Hmmm Ry... Can you feel me? Entering you slowly...”  
Ryan was panting, forehead resting against Harry’s, nodding in answer and curling his legs tightly around his boyfriend’s waist.  
Kane took one of his hands away from holding Mason’s body up and ran it through his dark hair and down to his neck, where he squeezed with a firm hold, making Ryan whimper Harry’s name needly and try to take more of his boyfriend’s length inside of his body.  
The blonde smirked while holding his position and not letting Mason have what he wanted. He was going to take his time to torture him. There was no rush after all.  
“Harry... Harry please, just... just get inside of me already! Please!” Ryan clawed desperately at the blonde’s back and shoulders while trying to force him closer with his legs, but all that accomplished was making Kane chuckle and almost pull his cock all the way out of him.  
“My, my... someone is feeling needy today.” He let go of Mason’s neck and ran his fingertips through his stubbed cheek to his mouth. Harry caressed Ryan’s lips before bringing his face closer and kissing him deeply while slipping a little farther inside of him, making the smaller man moan loudly into the kiss. “You like that my love?” Kane asked after doing a shallow thrust, that dragged a sob out of his boyfriend, making him hide his face against the crook of the blonde’s neck.  
Harry chuckled and brought his free hand to the back of Ryan’s head while starting his slow and shallow movements again. He felt his boyfriend’s teeth sinking on his shoulder, almost breaking the skin and making him rock his hips forwards, hard, bottoming out inside of Mason, who curved his body throwing his head back with a scream of pleasure.  
Kane’s pupils where blown wide as he watched his boyfriend’s reaction. He pulled his cock almost all the way out of Ryan, before pushing it slowly back inside, dragging a broken sob out of Mason’s parted lips.  
He looked so delicious, lost in bliss, with water running down his body, dick leaking pre come and trapped against his and Harry’s belly. The blonde licked his lips before bending forward and attacking Mason’s exposed throat with his lips, biting hard on the pale skin, before licking and kissing it to soothe the abused area. He wanted to give his lover a collar made of love bites and hickeys that he wouldn’t be able to hide.  
“Harder... please Harry...” Ryan’s begging brought Harry’s attention back to his lovers situation. He had his hooded eyes fixed on him, panting, with his back curved against the tiled shower wall. Mason dragged one of his hands down his chest until he reached his own cock and squeezed it hard, while watching Harry, with soft moans escaping his parted lips. “Pleaseeee, fuck me harder Harry.”  
Kane groaned loudly. “As you wish.” And pushed Ryan hard against the wall, closing the space between their bodies and snapping his hips forwards roughly, but keeping it torturous slow, making his lover keen in pleasure. “Hmmm you’re so tight Ry. Does my cock feels good?”  
“Ye... yea... yeah... goo... feels good.” Mason forced his answer out in between moans and sobs, as he felt the air in his lungs being pushed out of him roughly with Harry’s thrusts. He was barely comprehensible, just repeating over an over again how good he felt and begging for more.  
The blonde smirked, resting his forehead against Ryan’s and watched his expressions while he picked up the pace and changed his angle by bringing his free hand under his boyfriend’s ass and pulling him higher.  
“Fuck Ry, you feel heavenly baby! I want to watch you come Ryan. Show me how good I make you feel. Come for me now!”  
And he did, hard, with a scream carrying Harry’s name, taking the blonde with him.  
Kane slowly crouched down, bringing his boyfriend with him and kept on moving inside of him, dragging their orgasm as far as it would go, making both of them shake and shiver with the aftershocks and overstimulation.  
Harry finally slipped out of Ryan, making him whimper and curl his body on the blonde’s lap. They just sat there, under the hot spray of water, catching their breaths and waiting for their bodies to stop shaking.  
“You okay Ry? Was I too rough?”  
Mason chuckled lowly against his boyfriend’s neck and shook his head in a negative. He was okay, actually, he was way better than okay.  
“Fuck Harry, I love when you let that side of you out to play. You marked my whole neck too. Damn babe.”  
Harry smiled at him and ran his fingers over the already darkening and sensible skin of Ryan’s neck.  
“You looked irresistible, all soft and wet...”  
The smaller man groaned and hugged his body closer to the blonde’s. He felt wrecked, there’s no way he could go a second round, but he had felt the way Harry’s, still softening cock, had jumped in interest by where his mind had gone to.  
“Harry... I don’t have your insane stamina babe. There’s no way I... FUUUCK...”  
Kane had a cheeky smile on his face, watching the way his lover’s face had contorted in pleasure and pain the moment he had shoved his already hardening cock back inside of his abused body.  
“You’re so wet Ry, fuck. It feels so good! I’m going to make you so full of come baby. Would you like that Ryan? Me fucking you until I come over and over again, filling you up...” Harry had grabbed his boyfriend by his arse and started thrusting up into him in a fast and rough pace. Ryan could do nothing other than claw at the blonde’s back and hold on for dear life, while Harry forced mewling noises of pleasure out of his abused body.  
The pleasure was painful, so much overstimulation, making tears gather in the corner of Ryan’s eyes and be washed by the still running shower. He didn’t think he would be able to take much more of it, but Harry kept on going. He pulled Mason’s head back by his hair and licked his lips until he opened them for him. The blonde slipped his tongue inside his boyfriend’s mouth and copied his movements with it, making Ryan keen against him and start to suck the intrusive muscle.  
His orgarsm came over him in a powerful wave, making Mason’s vision blank. He could feel Harry coming again inside of him and slowly stop his movements. All he could hear was the sound of the water falling down his head and his lover’s heartbeat against his own chest.  
Ryan blinked his eyes open and looked around. At some point he had closed them and hidden his head against the crook of Harry’s neck, who was now washing his hair while still sitting on the floor.  
“Hmm?”  
Kane pulled his face back to his own neck with care.  
“Keep your eyes closed Ry. Don’t want to get shampoo in them.” His voice was soft, just like his touch, making Ryan relax against his body completely.  
Harry washed his hair and then body and moved slowly towards his boyfriend’s abused entrance.  
“Lift your ass for me baby. I need to clean you up.”  
Mason whimpered, but did as he asked. Harry’s fingers slipped inside of him with ease, making him moan loudly and rub himself against the long and thick digits.  
The blonde kissed his temple and hummed while fingering his lover to get him clean and avoid any discomfort later, he was concentrating hard so he wouldn’t give into temptation, but it was a almost impossible mission, specially with sleepy Ryan riding his fingers and chasing another orgasm.  
“Baby... you’re squeezing my fingers so tight, are you enjoying them?”  
Ryan whimpered in answer as he came again and just went limp against Harry’s body.  
The blonde finished washing them both, with a bit of difficulty as he had a passed out boyfriend laying on his lap, but he made it work. He got up slowly still holding Ryan to him and turning the shower off, walked out of the bathroom and into their bedroom.  
Harry grabbed one of their fluffy towels and started drying Mason’s body before laying him down on their bed. He drying himself and got into a clean pain of sweatpants before hunting down some clean pants for his boyfriend, who was snoring softly away on their bed.  
Ryan woke up slowly and confused. He didn’t remember getting out of the shower, much less getting dressed and into bed.  
His attention was pulled to the floor of the room, where Harry was sitting down and playing with Brady. That made Mason smile and look around for his phone, he needed to film that and send to the Spurs chat.  
He found it on his bedside table, he turned quietly around and started to record his clueless boyfriend and their new puppy. He must have made a sound of laughter, because Harry turned surprised eyes to him and smiled happily at Ryan.  
“Hey baby.” Mason stopped the recording and put his phone away. He patted the bed and Kane picked up their pup and sat by his lover’s side.  
“I love you Harry.”  
The blonde blinked in surprise before bending down and kissing Ryan with a smile still on his lips.  
“I love you too. Loved you since I first laid my eyes on you.”  
Mason gasped in surprise and pulled Harry by his head for a deep kiss. Brady barked at them in excitement, making the couple laugh against each other’s lips.  
He pulled away from Kane, still laughing and looked at their happy puppy. He was going to be a trouble maker and Ryan knew it. He heard Harry groan in horror and looked back at his boyfriend.  
“What is it?”  
The blonde just pointed at their window and let himself fall face first against Ryan’s lap. The older looked towards their window and laughed.  
“Well... Happy Christmas Harry.”  
Kane groaned again and turned his head to the side, so he could look at his lover in the eyes.  
“Happy Christmas Ry.”  
He couldn’t keep the soft smile off his face, even with his annoyance at the weather, his love for that man would shine through, always. Even tho it was snowing.  
And it snowed the whole day and night, making London all shades of gray and white and giving everyone a rare white Christmas.


End file.
